The Portal
by Kasumi-Otsuki
Summary: The worst day of my life was the day my freinds talked me into watching an anime on TV. Little did I know that that day would change my life forever. Now I am stuck within the show with no way of getting home. Rated M for future content. OC and Sess
1. Dreams

Prologue

I walked lightly, trying not to make a sound. The unfamiliar surroundings of the forest made everything look hazardous. My pace quickened due to the feeling of unease that spread throughout my body. As I continued I hear voices coming from up ahead. Silently I hurried over to the bush positioned at the edge of a small cliff. I crouched behind the bush and held my breath as I peered over holding on to one of the branches to support myself. Standing at the base of the cliff were 3 people, two men and one woman.

The woman had long flowing black hair and was wearing a pink and white kimono and a green skirt. I couldn't see her face because her back was to me but she looked about 17, the same age as me.

The man standing in front of her was wearing a navy blue robe and had short black hair. He seemed to be the oldest of the group. He and the woman seemed to be in some sort of argument.

The last man was standing off to the side watching the other two argue. He was wearing a red kimono and red loose red pants. He had long silver hair and two small, fuzzy ears on the top of his head. Minus the silver hair he appeared to be quite young also. Seeming tired of the argument the man in red walked away. But listening intently I didn't notice. I strained forward trying to hear what was being said when behind me a branch cracked loudly. I spun around and saw the man with the ears standing behind me, giant sword drawn. I pulled back in shock and my foot slid over the edge quickly followed by me.


	2. The Beginning

The beginning

"Danica this is the third time this week!"

I woke with a start as my social studies teacher yelled at me for falling asleep during my grade 11 social studies practice provincial. My head shot up and my blue eyes slowly turned to look at my fuming teacher.

He looked down at me with a look of disgust, "What's your excuse this time?"

My mind quickly pulled together a good story as I said as innocently as I could "I was studying for my exams." The truth is I had stayed up late talking to my friends on the computer, and I hadn't gotten to sleep until one in the morning, but the he didn't need to know that.

The teacher frowned down at me pondering whether or not I was telling the truth. He opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang

I grabbed my lunch and ran out of the class as quick as I could; only slowing once I reached the safety of outside. I walked around the school to the place where I usually met my friends.

As I approached they looked up and smiled. "Hey Danica, what took you so long," asked Erica, brushing a loose strand of her medium length black hair from her eyes.

I smiled and sat down between her and my friend Jenny. Taking a bite of my sandwich, I smiled over at them, "oh nothing I just fell asleep in class again. That's all."

Jenny's eyes opened wide, "Again! Your going to fail if you keep doing that" she shook her head then changed the subject, "Hey there' s this new anime on TV tonight you have to watch it."

I was already shaking my head, "no I told you I don't watch that shit," turning away from them I threw the rest of my sandwich into the garbage, "It's boring and for little kids. I don't see why you even watch it."

All three of them gasped, "how can we be friends with someone who is anti-anime," exclaimed Jessica!

I frowned and stood, brushing my pants off. "Well are we going to go for a walk or sit around here," I waited for them to stand then started walking.

"Come on you have to watch at least one anime," Erica said handing me a piece of paper with the name of a show and the time and channel it was on. "This is a new show. It's supposed to be good. Do us all a favour and watch it," she smiled then turned and started talking to Jenny.

I stared uncertainly at the sheet of paper. _Inuyasha I wonder what that's about. _I thought to myself. _Well I guess there's no harm in watching it. _

I sat in the living room still trying to figure out why I was even going to bother watching it. I sat silently listening to the rain pound on the windows and the wind tear through the trees. The alarm on my watch went off signalling the time the show would start. Sighing I lifted the clicker and pressed the power button.

There was a blinding flash of light and then darkness. I felt myself pummelling downwards. Twisting, turning, flipping, I had lost track of how long I had been falling when there was another flash of light followed by pain ripping through my head then all was still.


	3. The Past

The Past

I opened my eyes slowly and winced as I stared up at the sun. My head throbbed and I tasted blood in my mouth. Sitting up slowly I took in my surroundings. _This isn't my house_ I realized as I stared at the trees surrounding me. _This isn't even real. It's all animated _I noted with shock. I was sitting in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. I stood slowly and my head spun. I held on to a tree for support. I heard voices from up ahead so I made my way towards them.

I walked lightly, trying not to make a sound. The unfamiliar surroundings of the forest made everything look hazardous. My pace quickened due to the feeling of unease that spread throughout my body. As I continued the voices coming from up ahead grew louder. Silently I hurried over to the bush positioned at the edge of a small cliff. I crouched behind the bush and held my breath as I peered over, holding on to one of the branches to support myself. Standing at the base of the cliff were 3 people, two men and one woman.

The woman had long flowing black hair and was wearing a pink and white kimono and a green skirt. I couldn't see her face because her back was to me but she looked about 17, the same age as me.

The man standing in front of her was wearing a navy blue robe and had short black hair. He seemed to be the oldest of the group. He and the woman seemed to be in some sort of argument.

The last man was standing off to the side watching the other two argue. He was wearing a red kimono and red loose red pants. He had long silver hair and two small, fuzzy ears on the top of his head. Minus the silver hair he appeared to be quite young also. Seeming tired of the argument the man in red walked away. But listening intently I didn't notice.

I strained forward trying to hear what was being said when behind me a branch cracked loudly. I spun around and saw the man with the ears standing behind me, giant sword drawn. I pulled back in shock and my foot slid over the edge quickly followed by me.

The man quickly reached out and grabbed onto the front of my shirt and hauled me up away from the edge.

I opened my mouth and screamed and kicked out at the man as hard as I could.

"Hey stop struggling I'm not trying to hurt you," the man yelled his fuzzy ears twitching, "hey you are wearing clothes like Kagome's."

I blinked stunned then looked over at the woman. _My clothes aren't like hers_ I frowned slightly.

The man looked in the direction I was looking, "no that's Sango, not Kagome," he set my down on the ground next to the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha who is this," asked the woman known as Sango? She looked me up and down, "she's wearing clothes like Kagome's."

"Yah I know," My rescuer who I now knew was named Inuyasha responded. "What is your name anyways?"

I stared at them for a few seconds before answering "My name is Danica."

The last man walked forwards wearing a warm smile, "well Danica it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Miroku" he put an arm over my shoulders, "and would you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

I blinked in shock and was about to hit him but Sango got there first, "Miroku you pervert," she yelled slapping him across the face.

"Don't mind him he does that to every pretty girl he meets" a young voice said while something patted me on the shoulder.

I looked over at my shoulder and screamed. Sitting on my shoulder was what looked like it was half boy half fox. I grabbed it from my shoulder and threw it away from me before hiding behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at me then to the tiny half boy lying on the ground at the base of a tree, "Ha ha Shippo. You scared her," he doubled over he was laughing so hard.

"Don't mind him Shippo," said a new girl my age before turning to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha SIT!"

In front of me Inuyasha fell face first into the ground with a smack. "Kagome what did you do that for," Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled from the dirt.

I looked up at the girl Inuyasha called Kagome and noticed she was, in fact, wearing similar clothes to myself. "So your Kagome, my name is Danica," I said walking toward her.

She nodded then frowned as she looked at my clothes. "Are your from the future too?"

"What do you mean the future? Where is this?" I asked with fear realizing I might not be anywhere close to being able to go home.

"This is the feudal age," she said gesturing around, "500 years before the present."

I dropped to my knees in despair as the truth sunk in. I felt like crying. Not only was I stuck in a world that was all animated but it was 483 years before I was even supposed to be born.


	4. The Stupid Mistake

Stupid Mistake

I sat by the fire unable to sleep. My mind was swirling and still fuzzy from my fall. _What do I do? I am in the feudal age of Japan. This cannot be happening. _My vision blurred again. _I have to do something or I'll end up unconscious again._ I stood and stretched a little. Then remembered the river Inuyasha had shown me earlier. Along with the river, I also remembered his warning.

"Don't go anywhere alone. Especially at night. There are demons here who would love to get a taste of someone like you."

_Ha! Does he actually expect me to believe that demons exist? Honestly. The only thing I have to worry about is getting lost._ I stood and walked out of the clearing, making sure not to step on any of the group. As I was leaving, I couldn't help but look down at Shippo _I wonder what he is. He looks like a genetic experiment gone wrong._ I shook my head and left the clearing laughing to myself at the idea.

However once further from the group my doubt that demons existed faded a little. _I could swear it feels like someone's following me._ I tensed as a branch snapped from above me. _It's nothing. Probably just a bird or a squirrel. _I walked faster just in case. I relaxed as nothing else happened on the rest of my journey towards the water.

Once arriving I looked around to make sure no one was there then removed my clothing and left them folded by a tree. I then walked over to the edge of the water and stuck my hand in to test the water. _My god that's cold!_ I backed away from the edge then took three quick steps forward and jumped.

The shock of the cold water coursed through my body painfully. My head and lungs screamed from the lack of oxygen as the wind was knocked out of me from the impact of me hitting the water. My skin burned from the cold fire that was the water. I swam quickly to the surface and took a deep breath of the chilling air. My instant reaction was to get out of the water as quick as I could.

Once reaching the shore. I took a good look at my surroundings. _Oh shit! There was a current!_ I covered up as best as I could. Then, feeling sleepy, I curled up on the ground as my vision blurred. _I have to stay awake. If I fall asleep I might not wake up._ My body became still as my shivering stopped no longer working to warm my body.

I heard another branch snap and looked up. Standing above me was a giant bear. But it wasn't just any ordinary bear.

It stared down at me with bloodlust in its eyes, which both glowed red. It's long pointed teeth as long as my fingers edged closer to my neck. At the tip of each paw were four giant claws as long as my forearm and ended in tips like needles. It stood about thirteen feet tall when standing on its hind legs.

As I stared up at its deadly body a sudden realization cause my body to react and stand on its own. _Oh My God! That's not a regular bear! It's a demon!_

I quickly jumped to the side as the bear lunged forward, its claws sinking into the ground where my stomach would have been. But as soon as it hit the ground its other arm caught me on the back sending me into a tree. As the ground came closer I extended an arm to break my fall and, to my dismay, heard a crack followed by a jolt of pain that ran up my body. I hit the ground and couldn't get up.

The bear lunged again. I rolled to the side but felt the bears claws drag down my side leaving a burning trail of blood across my ribs. Forcing myself to stand I turned to face the bear.

"So mortal you still have some fight left in you," the bear licked its lips and barred it's fangs at me, "good I love to play with my food."

_It can talk!_ The thought barely registered before the bear lunged again. I rolled to the side and out of the way. My head spun and my vision clouded. My legs gave way and I collapsed to my knees. I saw the claws heading for my face and closed my eyes waiting for the blow to come. But I felt nothing.

I opened one eye slowly and saw the bear lying dead. Or rather I saw the severed head of the bear resting on the ground in front of me. I looked up further and saw the tall outline of someone dressed in white. I tried to look closer but my body, thinking it was out of danger, became limp and heavy. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I remembered was the ground coming at my head and my back screaming in protest as my spine changed positions.


	5. Capture and Captive

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I do own Danica and her friends however. Please read and review so I know to continue._

Capture and Captive

My eyes opened revealing the dark depths of the stonewalls surrounding me. A small opening at the side furthest from me allowed in the light of the moon, illuminating the figure of a person sitting tall at the entrance. I blinked once then attempted to rise. Pain shot through my neck and back, causing my head to spin.

"It would be wise to remain on your back mortal," a voice rang through the silence with authority and power that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I sat up again, wincing in the process, "I'm perfectly fine!"

The man chuckled silently to himself, "You should show some respect to those in which you owe your short life to mortal."

I glared over at the man, "What's with the mortal crap? What are you immortal or something?" I stood and walked towards him.

His eyes followed my movement lazily, "In a way, yes. Not that it is any of your business."

Frowning, I started towards the exit, "Well thanks for your help, but I'll be going now," I looked over my shoulder to wave then noticed he wasn't there.

"Where do you think you are going mortal?" said the man who was now in front of me, "You do not leave unless I will it." he pushed me back to the ground with no effort.

I blinked, stunned from the strength behind his every movement, "What are you?"

He stared down at me, "Your capture, you would do well to remember that. I could kill you very easily."

I scowled at him then went back to my corner, "Fine. Could I at least know your name so I know what to call you?"

"You can call me sir or milord. Nothing else." he return to his post and sat down staring at me.

"I meant your name."

"You do not need to know my name mortal."

I stood in frustration, "Cut with the mortal crap! I have a name you know. My name isn't "mortal" it's Danica"

The man smiled slightly, "well Danica you need to learn your place. For one, you should never correct a lord. Second, sit down before I make you sit."

The glare his gave me made me shudder and sink to the ground. I glared over at him but remained silent.

"That's better."

"So what is your name anyways? And why am I here?"

He looked up from the ground, "My name is Lord Sesshoumaru and you seem to know the half demon Inuyasha. I'm using you to get him to come to me. If you are of no use to me, please let me know so I can dispose of you. I hate being petty enough to use bait." he looked outside at the moon. "Now go to sleep you are annoying I, Sesshoumaru.

I glared at him again but felt myself grow tired. I lay down and felt myself drift off to sleep.

Hey everyone! sorry about the wait. Grade 10 is evil. Tons of homework plus a job. I will try to update as much as possible. Please Read adn Review and thanks for reading:D


End file.
